ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness at Noon, Part 1
Darkness at Noon, Part 1 is the first episode for Extreme Ghostbusters. When Achira, a disease-spreading entity, is released by a group of subway workers, former Ghostbuster Egon Spengler, now a college professor teaching paranormal studies at a New York university, rounds up the only students in his class to be the next team of Ghostbusters. Cast Achira Achira's Appendage Minions Andrea Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Slimer Nancy Morrison Mayor McShane Pagan Great Grandma Rose Equipment Spengler's Spirit Guide Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Roland's Mustang Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ghost Beacon Tobin's Spirit Guide Locations Crosstown Subway World Trade Center New York City College Rockefeller Plaza Firehouse Times Square Kylie's Apartment Central Park Plot Many years after The Real Ghostbusters has ended, there has been a lull of supernatural activity in New York City, and the team has gone their separate ways. In 1997, during excavation at a new subway site, three construction workers finally made progress in cutting a hole through a thick slab in the way of the new tunnel. They looked inside and saw skeletons and antiquities stored inside. One worker nervously suggested they might have disturbed something and should seal the hole back up. The worker who cut the hole then asked if they did, what would they tell the boss? He revealed the Mayor wanted the new subway running through before the next election. As they discussed the issue, a green vapor seeped out. Suddenly, a multi-armed ghost manifested before them! Elsewhere in the city, at New York City College, Garrett Miller, a young athlete who uses a wheelchair, entered a nearly empty lecture hall for his 10 o'clock course, Egon Spengler's Paranormal Phenomena 101. He saw one other student, already seated, Kylie Griffin, a girl genius and expert on the occult. Kylie confirmed it was the right room. Garrett noticed she was reading Spengler's Spirit Guide, by Egon Spengler. When Kylie asked if he read it, Garrett replied he didn't but knew all about Egon Spengler and the original Ghostbusters. He signed up for Egon's course to hear all about their adventures. Eduardo Rivera, a cynical Latino slacker, slammed the doors open and casually walked into the hall. As Garrett imagined himself busting ghosts, Eduardo dismissed the notion they existed and anyone who believed in them were a moron. He glanced over a saw Kylie's stack of books about ghosts, including "Ghosts Walk Among Us" and "Government Cover Up: Ghosts." Kylie inquired why he took the course if that's what he felt about ghosts. Eduardo introduced himself and explained the course was an easy A. Roland, a studious machinery whiz, entered the hall from a door near the stage. Garrett asked him if he wanted an easy A, too. Roland mistook Garrett's question and replied he didn't follow rap music. Eduardo asked him if he believed in ghosts. Roland sat down and although he never saw one, was open to the possibility. He then revealed he saw the Ecto-1 at an auto show once and complemented their hardware. Egon arrived and identified the said hardware as Proton Guns or Ectoplasmic Molecular Displacement Beams. Egon took a head count and was impressed he had twice as many students as last semester. A fifth student asked he she was late. When Egon looked up, it was none other than Janine Melnitz. After she was downsized, Janine pursued continued education. She asked Egon if he was still doing his research and living at the Firehouse. Egon nervously confirmed as much then introduced Janine to the class as the Ghostbusters' former receptionist. Janine mused she liked to think their relationship was something more. Egon added she also did the accounting and collections. A dark cloud moved over the city past the Rockefeller Plaza and the Firehouse. All of a sudden, Egon's monitors switched on and took numerous readings. Slimer was asleep on the rec room couch when the nearby P.K.E. Meters also picked up ectoplasmic activity. Slimer awoke and panicked. Back at the college, Egon began his lecture and presented a power point of a garden variety poly-spectral entity's ectoplasmic growth curve. Garrett eagerly awaited an anecdote about the Ghostbusters as Egon mused the data matched usually that of a Class 4 or Class 5. Roland was astounded by the hard date on the life cycles of ghosts, as if he had proof they existed. Kylie admitted she was one to mess with Roland. But she mentioned she lost her Great Grandma Rose about a year ago and often sensed her presence. At the Firehouse, Slimer flew into the kitchen and found a NYCC class schedule on the refrigerator. He flew out then flew back in and took a slice of cake out. A tour bus passed through Times Square. As the tourists took in the sights, Slimer stopped by and "greeted" them. He then stole a map of Manhattan from a vendor and found the New York City College's location. Meanwhile, the escaped ghost Achira reveled in her freedom and declared the 11th prophecy would be fulfilled. Slimer burst into the hall and interrupted Egon's lecture. Kylie, Garrett, and Roland were shocked to see a ghost. Garrett tried to attack it but Slimer held onto the sleeping Eduardo. Eduardo awoke and the two screamed at each other. Slimer flew to Egon and Janine then frantically explained what happened. Egon managed to conclude something happened with the P.K.E. Meters and Slimer wanted him to come back to the Firehouse. Roland offered to take everyone in his Mustang. Eduardo remained seated until Kylie asked if he was coming or not. It became apparent Roland was a conscientious driver as other motorists cut him off and yelled at him as they passed by. Janine assured him nothing was wrong with his driving. Slimer flew out and left a mess of slime on Eduardo. Egon realized he left his key in his briefcase back at the lecture hall. Garrett took charge and slammed his wheelchair into the doors. The students were amazed that they are standing inside Ghostbusters HQ. Roland looked over Ecto-1 and realized it wasn't washed in awhile. Egon checked a P.K.E. Meter and noticed the readings were through the roof, indicative of a major outbreak of ectoplasmic activity. Slimer eyed Roland's chocolate bar as Roland examined a Proton Pack and Particle Thrower on a table. He picked up another device and asked about it. Egon turned from his computer and identified it as a Spectral Proto-Capacitator. Kylie translated it as Ghost Beacon. Egon confirmed she was correct and explained it emitted an ultra-parasonic frequency capable of summoning a ghost. Kylie pushed a button on the beacon but Egon took it away to prevent any accidents from happening. Janine noted Egon still didn't own a vacuum. As Garrett struggled with Slimer, Janine turned on the television to a report on the supernatural occurrence at the dig site. The reporter concluded her report with an implication the workers could have also inhaled too many exhaust fumes. She continued on to reiterate the new subway tunnel was still slated to be christened by the Mayor later in the afternoon. Egon theorized the new tunnel must have opened an ecto-triangulation breach. Kylie translated it as a gateway to a ghostly dimension. Egon was impressed with her knowledge of "Spengler." Kylie admitted she read his book cover to cover six times so far. Eduardo pinned her as the teacher's pet. Egon declared he needed to go to the tunnel to take some readings. Janine decided to come along. Egon stopped and dismissed class for the day despite their offer to come. As they left the Firehouse, Kylie glanced at the Ghost Beacon. At around 2:55 pm, the Mayor gave his dedication speech at the new tunnel. Egon interrupted and confirmed aloud that the area was brimming with residual ectoplasmic vibrations. The Mayor asked him what was going on. Egon declared the tunnel had to be shut down because it breached an interdimensional rift, a gateway to the spirit world. Egon took the stage but the Mayor introduced Egon to the crowd as a member of the Ghostbusters, a group of psychotic vigilantes who tried to con the city back in 80s into believing there were ghosts in order to line their pockets until they were shut down. Egon countered they shut themselves down when they weren't any ghosts left. The Mayor cut him off and concluded because there were never any ghosts. He ushered the crowd to the construction site to conclude the ceremony. Egon tried to tell the Mayor to fill in the tunnel. He was momentarily crestfallen but declared he would take care of the problem himself. In another part of the city in a park, Achira, flew around looking for a willing host when something caught its attention. She grabbed a drunken man from a park bench. His screams of terror saddened her and she dropped him into a garbage can. Back at her home, Kylie activated the Ghost Beacon. She wanted to see her great-grandma again and communicate. Achira sensed the beacon and interpreted it as a willing host to spread her disease. Pagan, Kylie's cat, jumped onto Kylie's bed and hissed at the Beacon. Kylie assured Pagan it was alright. A few seconds later, a ghost appeared in her room looking like Grandma Rose, but Pagan was still on guard. Kylie approached Rose and Achira revealed herself. She attacked Kylie. Back at the Firehouse, Egon suited up, against the wishes of Slimer, and started up Ecto-1. Slimer relented, kissed Egon and saluted him. While scouring the city, Egon picked up strong emanations of a Class 6 SPE. One of Achira's appendages appeared in front of Ecto-1's windshield. Egon stumbled outside and shot at it. Egon chased the appendages into an alley fully aware he was breaking the first rule of ghostbusting - never go solo. Soon enough, the appendages grabbed Egon and electrocuted him until he passed out. Achira appeared, ready to infect, but Kylie struggled to stay in control. Achira took hold and touched Egon's face. The next day in the lecture hall, both Egon and Kylie was absent. In response to Garrett's taunts, Eduardo denied he had a thing for Kylie. Janine was worried and snapped at Garrett when he called Egon an "old geezer." Roland, Janine, Eduardo and Garret decided to check up on Egon at the Firehouse. Slimer greeted them and pointed to Egon at the front desk. Egon's face was covered in strange boils. Egon explained they were the result of a cross-dimensional dermal-transmogrification. Garrett put it bluntly as Ghost Zits. Egon advised everyone to stay in doors and asked Janine to hand him the Ghost Beacon so he could try and lure Achira into a Trap. However, it was missing. Roland remembered how Kylie was so interested in the device. Egon tried to stand up but he was too weak and battling a high fever. Roland and Garrett offered to handle it. Eduardo was bout to leave when Garrett indirectly referred to him as a wuss. Eduardo slammed the door shut and declared he was in. Slimer cheered but Janine was concerned because they were only "kids." Egon believed he didn't have a choice, the fate of the city was at stake. Slimer dug through a pile of junk and pulled something out. He posted an "Open for Business" sign on the front door. Elsewhere, Achira walked the city and shifted to Kylie. She smiled devilishly. Quotes Trivia *The title of the episode appears to refer to the 1940 book of the same name. It involved the meeting of opposites, as in the episode Kylie, Garrett, Eduardo, and Roland meet at Egon's class then later form a new Ghostbusters team. *Originally, Darkness at Noon was not a two part episode. It wasn't until the storyboarding part of production did the staff realize it went too long. Extra bits were added in throughout the episode including the building of new equipment.Ghostbusters HQ - Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbits *Janine's original character design had her wearing slacks but a decision was made to change the design to a skirt, just before the episode was shipped overseas for animation. Shannor Muir, Production Supervisor, had to spend a late night pasting a miniature picture of Janine with her skirt onto all the storyboard pages as a sidebar and note to animators to make her based on that model.Ghostbusters HQ - Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbits Part 2 *Kylie was supposed to be wear her first outfit throughout the episode but it was later agreed on the design had to be simplified. A board artist made a mistake and drew Kylie in her permanent casual clothes in the scene where she summons Great Grandma Rose.Ghostbusters HQ - Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbits Part 2 *The subway construction incident mirrors a similar outbreak in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Knock, Knock" *Roland mentions he saw the Ecto-1 at an auto show once.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:33-3:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "But what have seen is the Ecto-1... at an auto show." Ecto-1 did participate in an auto show on The Real Ghostbusters, in the episode "Follow That Hearse" *Garrett enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to hear stories about the Ghostbusters' adventures.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 2:28-2:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "No, but I know all about Spengler. He was an OGB, as in Original Ghostbuster. I want to hear all about how they kicked ghost butt!" *Eduardo enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 for an easy A grade.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:15-3:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It's what you call an easy A." *Roland doesn't follow rap music.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:23-3:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I don't really follow rap music much." *Before meeting Slimer, Roland never saw a ghost but was open to the possibility they existed unlike Eduardo.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:30-3:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I've never seen one but I'm open to the possibility." *Roland enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to learn more about the ghostbusting equipment.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:36-3:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Those guys had incredible hardware... like those ghost blasting thingies." *Egon only had two students take his course last semester.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:00-4:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Four people? Nice turn out. Double the size I had last semester." *Janine continued her education after being downsized.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:10-4:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I've become a big fan of continuing education, especially since I got downsized." *Kylie's Great Grandma Rose died about a year ago prior to this episode.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:50-5:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "But ever since losing my Great Grandma Rose about a year ago, I often sense her presence." *Kylie enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 because of a genuine interest and to figure out a way to communicate with her deceased grandmother. *The scene where Slimer looks at the NYCC class schedule establishes it is the year 1997. The year is on the calendar by the refrigerator. *In Times Square, there are advertisements for Minolta (Molta), Sony, and Fuji. *Garrett jokes Roland drives like his Aunt Bertha.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 8:38-8:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah, you drive like my Aunt Bertha." *Kylie reveals she read "Spengler's Spirit Guide" cover to cover six times.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:45-10:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I read your book cover to cover six times." *Egon gets nosebleeds when he's underground.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:54-10:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Being underground always gave you nosebleeds." *Egon's Paranormal Phenomena 101 was scheduled to start at 10 am.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 11:01-11:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "See you tomorrow at 10 am." *When Kylie steals the Ghost Beacon, a copy of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" is next to it. *The Ghostbusters voluntarily shut down when there weren't anymore ghosts left to capture.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:15-12:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "That's totally untrue. We shut ourselves down because there weren't an ghosts to --" *Egon references the classic motto, "Who You Gonna Call?" as he sets off to confront Achira. *Garrett refers to Kylie as Vampira, host of a cult classic American variety show.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:16-17:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I think somebody has a little thing for Vampira." *Eduardo first invokes his recurring line of "Maybe, he's dead" when the class speculates on Egon's absence in class.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, on the book shelves are "Ghosts Walk Among Us" and "Government Cover Up: Ghosts" - two books Kylie had in her stack near the end of "Darkness at Noon, Part 1". *On May 10, 2018, the events of the episode are summarized on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, on the middle top monitor screen is the P.K.E. Meter screen when Egon checks P.K.E. levels in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, the Extreme Ghostbusters' civies are from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DarknessAtNoonPartOne01.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne02.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne03.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne04.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne05.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne06.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne07.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne08.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne09.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne10.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne11.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne12.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne13.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne14.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne15.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne16.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne17.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne18.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne19.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne20.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne21.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne22.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne23.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne24.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne25.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne26.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne27.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne28.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne29.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne30.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne31.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne32.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne33.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne34.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne35.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne36.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne37.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne38.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne39.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne40.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne41.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne42.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne43.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne44.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne45.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne46.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne47.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne48.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne49.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne50.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne51.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne52.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne53.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne54.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne55.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne56.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne57.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne58.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne59.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne60.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne61.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne62.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne63.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne64.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne65.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne66.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne67.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne68.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne69.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne70.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne71.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartOne72.jpg Collages and Edits CrosstownSubwayinDarknessatNoonPart1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseandEcto1inDarknessatNoonPart1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinDarknessatNoonPart1episodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimeratFirehouseinDarknessatNoonPart1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Secondary Canon DarknessAtNoonIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 PKEMeterAnimatedIDWCrossingOverIssue4-1.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Category:EGB Episode